Loor
"I cannot swim." -Loor revealing her one weakness. Loor is the Last Generation Traveler from Zadaa. Loor was the first Traveler from her generation to meet Bobby. Loor has helped Bobby save the territories of Denduron, Cloral, Veelox, Zadaa, and Third Earth. She is a Ghee warrior. Appearance Loor's eyes are brown. Her hair is black, and is always tied in a long braid. Loor has an extremely athletic body with "zero body-fat," according to Bobby. Loor is taller than Bobby when described in The Merchant of Death, and by The Rivers of Zadaa he still had a full two inches to grow before he would be as tall as her. Bobby supposed, in The Merchant of Death, that she was about two years older than him, placing her age at roughly 16 and 18 by The Rivers of Zadaa. Personality Loor is very judgmental when meeting someone for the first time, as evidenced by her disgust in Bobby in The Merchant of Death. However, she is also known to warm up to people very quickly, as she has more respect for Bobby at the end of the book. Loor is a very strict, trained Batu warrior. She treats her sister and acolyte Saangi very strictly as well, but still loves her dearly. In The Rivers of Zadaa, it is revealed that Loor has very deep feelings for Bobby but cannot be with him because she fears it would distract them from their mission. Powers and abilities Fighting Skills The fighting skills of Loor are very impressive, even to the best warriors on Zadaa. She is skilled enough to hold her own against a Zhou, and it is shown in The Rivers of Zadaa that it takes two large Batu to hold her down. Loor always fights with her Batu staff. In The Merchant of Death, ''Loor was a warrior in training, but by The Rivers of Zadaa she was an official Ghee warrior. Traveler Powers #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly, not immediately, but quickly. #Flume Usage: Loor, like all the travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them (up to The Convergence) During the events of ''The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain the abilities Saint Dane transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. History Loor makes an appearance in many of the Pendragon books, along with title character Bobby Pendragon. ''The Merchant of Death'' Loor appears as the daughter of Osa, and next in line to becoming the Traveler of Zadaa. She is at first hostile to Bobby Pendragon, but ultimately comes to respect him. ''The Lost City of Faar'' Loor appears in the second book, The Lost City of Faar, where she helps introduce the Traveler of Cloral to his task and later attends the funeral of Press Tilton. ''The Reality Bug'' Loor appears to help Bobby Pendragon and Aja Killian (the Traveler from Veelox). ''Black Water'' Loor appears briefly at the end of Black Water, to help Bobby cremate Kasha (the Traveler from Eelong). ''The Rivers of Zadaa'' Loor teaches Bobby how to fight after he is badly injured in a fight with Saint Dane. She later assists him when they travel to solve the conflict threatening her people. Through this book, it is learned that Loor grew up on Zadaa with her mother Osa and sister Saangi. She spent some time outside the capital city Xhaxhu during her training, at which time she befriended a youth named Bokka, a member of a neighboring tribe, who was also in training to become a warrior. In the book, Loor is restrained and forced to watch Bobby being beaten up by Saint Dane, who had taken the form of one of Loor's tribesmen. After this fight, Loor trains Bobby to defend himself in the training grounds of Mooraj where Loor had learned. Bokka appears several times, ultimately to die revealing the presence of Saint Dane. Throughout the book, Bobby writes to Mark and Courtney of his growing feelings for Loor, and ultimately attempts to demonstrate his affection. He is refused on grounds that an attachment would be detrimental to the purpose of the Travelers. At the end of the book, Saint Dane impales Loor. Bobby avenges her by stabbing Saint Dane with his own weapon, but the demon revives and escapes. Bobby then resurrects Loor. Loor tells Bobby that she had heard a familiar male voice tell her that she was not meant to die. It is speculated that this voice belonged to Press Tilton. ''Raven Rise'' Loor appears at the end of the story with the other Travelers, who join Bobby and she kissed him and was last to arrive. She is there with the other travelers to save Halla from Saint Dane. ''The Soldiers of Halla'' Loor plays a role in Soldiers of Halla, first when Bobby returns to Zadaa and finds her crying, for her territory has been turned and her tribe—the Batu—enslaved by the Rokador. Her sister is alive as a slave. She fights in the final battle, helping fight the army of Saint Dane while Bobby did the real work inside. In the end she finally revealed her love for him in some way, by saying she would have kissed him that day in the rain. Category:The Pendragon Adventure Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:The Merchant of Death characters Category:The Lost City of Faar characters Category:The Reality Bug characters Category:Black Water characters Category:The Rivers of Zadaa characters Category:Raven Rise characters Category:The Soldiers of Halla characters